Um Cara Chamado Charlie VII
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Scully e Brennan continuam desaparecidas e à mercê de um mercenário que ignora suas próprias fraquezas para conseguir o que realmente quer.


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Scully e Brennan continuam desaparecidas e à mercê de um mercenário que ignora suas próprias fraquezas para conseguir o que realmente quer.

**Edificio Hoover**

**Washington, D.C**

-Então, é aqui que ficam os homens poderosos do FBI?

A pergunta de Angela Montenegro ecoou dentro da sala de Fox Mulder no porão doprédio e neste instante o agente Seeley Booth entrou carregando alguns papéis.

Mulder estava de pé perto do telefone falando ao celular com alguém. A mão direita dele coçava as têmporas em sinal evidente de tensão acumulada.

-Sim, está bem... Obrigado.

-Temos alguma coisa.

Booth colocou os papéis em cima da mesa de Mulder chamando a atenção dele e dos outros ao redor.

Hodgins e Zack aproximaram-se igualmente tensos com o súbito desaparecimento de Scully e Brennan.

-O satélite conseguiu uma localização exata do carro da agente Scully próximo ao cemitério nacional em Arlington. Policiais disseram que estava abandonado. Estão levando-o para perícia neste momento.

-O celular dela não atende. – Mulder concluiu deixando escapar um suspiro impaciente – Estive falando com a central para rastrear as últimas chamadas dela. Não conseguiram nada.

-Ele falou que entraria em contato.

-Como sabe disso, Angela? – Booth perguntou.

-Ele disse exatamente: "Diga ao agente Mulder que faremos uma troca." Isso quer dizer que ele vai telefonar.

-Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados esperando. – Booth andou pela sala tão preocupado quanto Mulder – Nem quero imaginar como está a Bones neste momento.

-Espero que viva...

-Zack!

-Desculpe, Hodgins... Estou nervoso.

-Por que não vamos sair e procurar? – Angela sugeriu olhando alternadamente para os dois agentes.

-Isso é conosco, Angela. Você e os rapazes deveriam voltar para o laboratório. Já fizeram tudo o que podiam. Seu depoimento foi satisfatório, mas infelizmente isso não nos ajuda a definir onde esse tal Caçador levou as moças.

-Ele vai ligar. – Mulder afirmou mordendo o lábio – Já temos o que ele precisa, ele não pode esperar muito.

-Nem a Bones também.

-E eu queria ter ido com elas... – Angela estremeceu ao pensar na possibilidade.

-Nós não podemos ir em campo com vocês? – Zack replicou num último apelo.

-É perigoso, Zack. O melhor que têm a fazer é esperar no laboratório. Talvez vocês consigam descobrir alguma pista depois que a perícia liberar o que foi encontrado dentro do carro. Avisaremos assim que tivermos algo concreto também.

Os três se entreolharam desolados. Hodgins balançou a cabeça afirmativamente convidando Angela a segui-lo.

-É melhor que a encontre logo, Booth. – Angela ameaçou ao passar por ele – Ou eu não respondo por mim!

**Mt. Vernon, Alexandria**

**Washignton, DC.**

Estava quente, muito quente. Brennan se balançava dentro do barco no intuito de molhar as roupas para poder suportar o calor ali dentro.

Parecia que quanto mais o sol subia, mais a água evaporava e tudo ao redor aquecia. Quando ela relaxava a cabeça, conseguia refrescar a nuca, mas por outro lado, as faces estavam chamejantes. Se o inferno existia, deveria ser parecido com aquilo.

Ela havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo estava naquele lugar. Sentia cãimbras no traseiro e dores nos ombros. As mãos mal se moviam, doloridas, depois do incessante roçar das cordas sob as fitas que a imobilizavam.

Se Scully estivesse com ela, talvez pudessem pensar em algo. Num meio de escapar, tentando uma libertar a outra, mas sozinha, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria.

Percebera que as águas do rio estavam impestadas não só de micróbios, mas de pequenos crocodilos famintos também. Mais de uma vez sentira o bote balançar quando nadavam próximos, procurando o que comer.

Um deles havia comido seu tênis esquerdo e nem os fiadores sobraram.

Agora que sentia sede, lembrou com saudade da sua hora do lanche que há muito havia passado. Mais algumas horas e ela estaria desidratada por completo. Sua cabeça já começava a doer, evidenciando um sinal característico de insolação. A pele delicada, pouco habituada com a temperatuda de trinta e cinco graus, logo daria mostras de queimaduras. Só não era pior porque ela rolava dentro do bote procurando se refrescar.

Cada vez que fazia isso, pensava em sua vida, nos seus poucos amigos, em Seeley Booth. Impressionante como se passavam tantas coisas idiotas pela cabeça de uma pessoa prestes a perder a vida.

Desejou ter feito mais coisas das quais agora se arrependia. Pediu inconscientemente a Deus que lhe desse a oportunidade de sobreviver para poder aproveitar melhor as chances que apareceriam dali em diante. Prometeu a si mesma que andaria com um canivete de bolso pelo resto da vida se saisse ilesa desta vez.

O Caçador de Recompensas não voltara mais desde que levara Scully embora. Ela imaginava se a amiga estava bem ou em um lugar muito pior do que aquele.

Temia pela vida dela também. Aquele homem, se assim poderia chamá-lo, não parecia se importar com o bem-estar de ninguém.

Talvez, quando a encontrassem fosse tarde demais. Talvez jamais a encontrassem, ou quem sabe, ela não se transformasse naquilo que mais temia; um corpo abandonado no meio do nada que só seria identificado através da antropologia forense.

Quase sem querer, Brennan riu. Riu de sí mesma um pouco mais alto, depois mais alto ainda. Riu até que as lágrimas escorregaram pelos cantos dos olhos e ela ergueu as pernas chutando a lona para cima.

-Droga! – resmungou quando o tecido desceu lentamente sobre ela de novo trazendo todo o calor já acumulado – Só você mesmo para fazer algo idiota assim, Temperance...!

A voz soou estranha nos próprios ouvidos. Desconheceu aquele timbre assustado, incerto. Procurou molhar os lábios ressecados e virou de lado umedecendo uma parte do rosto quente. Além de tudo, a lona acumulara poeira e tinha um cheiro incômodo de mofo. As extremidades estavam presas por baixo do bote. Do jeito como estava amarrada, só conseguiria sair dali rolando para dentro da água. Com tantos crocodilos famintos soltos, ela descartou definitivamente esta possibilidade.

Não muito longe dali, uma, também assustada Dana Scully, pensava com fervor no bem-estar da Dra. Brennan.

Sua situação não era das melhores. O Caçador de Recompensas a havia prendido dentro do porta-malas de um Buick às margens da rodovia por mais de duas horas. O automóvel permanecia escondido atrás de alguns arbustos enquanto ele fazia contato com o FBI através de um telefone público.

Com toda certeza ali estava mais quente do que em qualquer outra parte do mundo. Scully sentia o suor escorrer por entre seus seios e na barriga.

Angela Montenegro certamente não a acharia nada elegante com as meias rasgadas e o conjuntinho cor de vinho completamente amarrotado.

Scully esperava que o FBI fosse eficiente na coleta de provas. Que as pistas encontradas na mala do seu carro, pudessem levá-los até Brennan. Temia pela vida da colega. Sabia que ela não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo sozinha às margens daquele rio. Exposta da maneira como estava, até o pôr do sol suas chances de vida seriam nulas.

O porta-malas abriu com um barulho seco. Scully olhou de lado e precisou fechar os olhos um instante, pouco habituada com o ar quente e a itensa claridade.

Aquele homem terrível a pegou com firmeza pelos braços e a ergueu no ar. Numa fração de segundos, quando ele a soltou, Scully desabou no chão porque estivera meio que encolhida dentro do seu cativeiro. Suas pernas formigavam. Seu corpo estava dolorido e castigado dos maus tratos.

-Fique de pé. – ele ordenou pegando-a pelo braço e quase arrastando-a – Tem uma chamada telefônica para você.

Ela conseguiu olhar de lado para ele quando foi impelida. Percebeu enormes bolhas pelo rosto dele e suas faces intensamente vermelhas. A mão dele queimava sua pele, como que acometido de intensa febre que descamava-lhe os lábios.

Ela já não estava mais vendada, apenas com as mãos amarradas firmemente para trás e com uma mordaça em volta da boca.

Chegaram à cabine telefônica onde ele apanhou o fone e colocou perto do ouvido dela.

-Fale.

-Alô... Mulder?

-Scully! Scully, você está bem?

-Sim, mas estou sozinha...!

-Chega. – o homem a afastou para um canto e ele mesmo falou ao telefone com Mulder antes de desligar. Foi breve, taciturno, friamente calculista e objetivo.

Olhando para ele, Scully percebeu que era uma criatura desprovida de sentimentos. Sua única meta era sobreviver a qualquer custo.

Quase sem querer, ela se sensibilizou com o sofrimento dele. Desejou ter uma oportunidade para conhecer melhor aquela raça, de extrair e formecer conhecimentos, mas ele novamente a arrastou de volta para o seu cativeiro, indiferente à qualquer oferta de paz.

**Edificio Hoover**

**Washington, D.C**

A expressão de Mulder era cada vez mais desesperadora. Quando a ligação caiu, ele esticou-se para trás na cadeira e olhou para o mapa na parede às suas costas.

-A ligação ocorreu no quilômetro dois quatro um da Richmond Highway, agente Mulder. – disse um outro agente que manipulava o aparelho de rastremanto. – Quer que mandemos um helicóptero até lá?

-Não vai adiantar muito. Ele não estará mais naquele lugar quando chegarem.

-O que quer eu faça?

Tirando os olhos do mapa, Mulder olhou para o agente magro, de cabelo escuro que aguardava na expectativa.

Os olhos deles se voltaram sincronizadamente para a porta quando Booth entrou eufórico.

-Zack telefonou. Foram encontrados dentro do porta-malas do carro da agente Scully, os dois sapatos dela e dentro deles, cascalho, areia, terra vermelha e vestígios de uma planta chamada Nymphea. Sabe o que isso quer dizer, agente Mulder?

-Que Scully deixou uma pista para os amigos da dra. Brennan achá-la. – respondeu sem titubear.

-Hodgins conseguiu rastrear num raio de noventa e seis milhas e chegou à conclusão de que esta planta aquática é encontrada às margens do rio Potomac. Mais precisamente nas partes altas do Monte Vernon.

-O que está esperando, agente Booth?

-Vim contar a novidade para você. Há uma grande possibilidade de que as encontremos.

Mulder se ergueu pegando o paletó nas costas da cadeira e Booth se animou.

-Corra para lá o mais rápido que puder. Consiga helicópteros de apoio para varrer a região e tome cuidado com crocodilos. Alguém me disse que a pescaria por lá não é das boas.

-O que houve, Mulder? – Booth notou sua seriedade e se deteve – Quer dizer que não vai comigo? Não quer encontrar a agente Scully?

-Acabei de falar com O Caçador de Recompensas, e com a própria Scully. Brennan não está com ela, agente Booth.

-Mas...

-Procure e encontre sua parceira. – replicou saindo na direção da porta – Eu tenho um encontro marcado para daqui há quatro horas.

-Mas você não pode ir sozinho. É perigoso...

-Esse é uma assunto meu, agente Booth. Não vamos colocar o FBI no meio, está bem?

-Ouça... Eu sei que teme pela vida da agente Scully. Sei o quanto ela é importante para você...

-Então deve saber que eu preciso fazer isso sozinho. Por favor, não tente me impedir.

Como? Booth refletiu vendo nos olhos daquele homem uma sombra de medo e ansiedade que o fez lembrar dos seus próprios temores com relação à Brennan.

Quase sem perceber, ele fez que sim com a cabeça e o deixou livre para agir.

Continua.


End file.
